The Start Of Something Amazing
by corruptedPOV
Summary: Tom and Danny arrive in the Intercontinental Hotel and have a chat.


**I wrote this ages and ages ago, while on a school trip. We drove past Hyde Park and the Intercontinental, I had my iPod out, and this turned up! Decided to post it now because I'm bored and procrastinating revising.**

**disclaimer: don't own them or any of the places mentioned, if I did, I'd be rich**

* * *

"whoa, this is our hotel room?!" I gasped in awe in as me and Tom entered the quite frankly massive hotel room that we were going to be staying in to write songs together. "it seems so." Tom nodded, glancing round, not seeming as shocked as I was. I wasn't sure if he was used to this or not, seeing as he seemed to have been brought up in show business from what he had said. But I certainly wasn't used to it, I wasn't used to being in London itself, let alone a big, luxurious hotel on Park Lane, which was apparently very expensive. It defiantly looked expensive, with two bedrooms, both with double beds, a living room space, kitchen and bathroom. Wow, it was like a flat, wow.

"have you ever been in a room like this before? It's so posh and big." I ventured into asking, trying to not sound like some street urchin. Tom probably thought I was, from what he and his parents had said when we had been talking about our experiences performing, Tom has been in the West End, as a lead role! How could I match up to that? "no, I've never been in something so big. It's massive, isn't it?" Tom agreed with me, his face starting to show his awe now I looked closely at him. He was actually pretty cute, soft, pale skin, not many freckles, unlike me. He had the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen, filled with sincerity and kindness, as we locked eyes, I never wanted to look away.

"yeah, it's quite big." I managed to say, snapping myself out of it. "so, wanna pick beds?" Tom changed the subject, looking at the big, immaculately made bed. "well whatever which you want, I'll have the other." I shrugged, almost scared to sit on one of the beds, because it was so big and perfectly made. How was this for us? How could this possibly be for the two of us, two teenage boys? It was hard to comprehend.

"alright, I'll have that one then, you have the other one." Tom decided, looking suddenly out of ideas.

Toms POV  
"Now, I can't really be asked to write anything right now, feel like exploring?" Danny had a slightly playful glint in his eye, like he was wanting to do something fun. "where would we go?" I didn't have a clue what he was planning, but I knew I would follow him, it was those damn eyes, they were so damn blue, I couldn't say no to him, even only after knowing Danny about 6 months.

"for an explore, we're in London Park Lane! We can do anything we want, and I want to explore." Danny explained, that seemed innocent enough I guess. I agreed, I knew the area reasonably well, because I had gone to school near here. So, I followed Danny out of our hotel room, downstairs and out of the door, out for an adventure. Unfortunately, we couldn't get into Hyde Park, but we did end up walking the perimeter of it, at first it was a bit awkward, neither of us knowing what to say to one another. But, again, Danny started talking, I could tell that I was going to like this side of him.

"so have you been inside Hyde Park before? Is it really big inside there?" Danny asked, looking genuinely interested. He had said that he hadn't ever really been down to London in his life, but I hadn't known just how little he had been down, he was always full of questions about the places we were visiting. "yeah I've been inside a few times, it's nothing that special really. Just a massive park, very nice to look at though. And I can imagine that playing a concert there would be amazing." I had heard that really famous people had done concerts in there, I couldn't imagine how much fun that would be.

"it looks like it's really awesome in there. Wow, people actually play gigs in there?" Dannys eyes widened, he hadn't even thought that possible I don't think. I found it quite sweet that he couldn't perceive these things properly. "yeah, like really famous people do, like Michael Jackson." I explained, watching his eyes widen even more. "whoa, you mean people like Springsteen play in there?" Danny had an obsession with Bruce Springsteen too, knew all his songs off by heart, and wanted to almost be him, another thing about him that was really cute.

"wouldn't be surprised if he's played there before." I told him. "whoa... Do you think we'll ever play there?" Danny looked through the bars, like he was imagining the massive stage, all the people there, the roar of their screams. "maybe, depends if we get a drummer and a bassist and if we do well. But I hope so, I'd like to think we would at one point or other." I smiled at the thought, I would have loved to play Hyde Park. It would be awesome to say the least.

"I hope we do too... Where else is there to go?" Danny looked away, letting me guide him around the place. I showed him all the hotels around, and the shops, everything capturing Dannys attention. He looked like a fish out of water, gaping at everything in complete awe of it all. It told me a lot about him really, he wasn't exactly that private with his home life, but it really told me about him as a person. He liked to appreciate the things around him, hadn't seen much of the world, had mostly seen his little part of Bolton and that was about it. I was taken over with the want to show him the world.

I also found a lot out about Danny by him talking in between his awe, he was telling me about anything he could think of, just little things, what the shops and things reminded him of. Things from his home, from where he had been as a kid. It was so endearing, to see the spark in his eye, because it was all new but familiar at the same time.

"I guess that there's quite a lot of similarities between London and Bolton." I commented. "yeah, I guess here's a lot of similar things. I think I prefer London though, London has a lot more cooler stuff in it." Danny smiled, the fish out water look going, being replaced with a look of understanding, and anticipation.

"let's go back to the hotel, get some songs we can see more of the world." I took his hand gently in mine, feeling like it was right for the moment. And, for some reason, it felt like that this was the start of something amazing, like the rest of our lives.


End file.
